


Too Close

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Porn, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For rowan_d. Sam desperately needs this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Oh god. Sam crushes herself into the closet, breathing in the stale dark, letting the blood throb loudly in her ears as her fingers slip past her waistband. Her breath catches loudly as her fingers slide across her swollen, aching flesh. It's too good to be right.

Breathing hard and fast, she jerks her hips against her own hand, and if it wouldn't be so loud she'd slam her head back against the wall. Oh god. She can't be doing this to the both of them.

The sweet, hot sensation of her own arousal fills all her senses, with each brush of her clit against her hand her body screams "more" as her mind hesitates. Because it's Daniel. It's Daniel that brought her here, just his hasty slip of a smile and her body leapt to the ready. But she can't, not again. Too many times, not enough reason, these objections send her desperate for her own release.

Grunting, moaning under her breath, she can feel everything disappearing but Daniel. Dangerously, she keeps her eyes tightly shut so that she can see him. Light eyes, bright smile, arms, chest, hips, legs...too much of him is ingrained in her desire, and it shouldn't be. Oh god.

It doesn't matter if anyone hears or not—her head arches back hard, hits the wall, and the sparks in her eyes are like fireworks as the slight pain sends her over the edge. She cries out, shaking uncontrollably as her body drowns in climax, her fingers hot and wet with it.

Breathing hard, stress draining from her limbs as she stands, she confirms that this is as close to Daniel as she lets herself get now


End file.
